yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Rescuing Yuna and her friends/Escaping the Mummies' Tombs
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends are being rescued in Welcome to Horrorland. As for Chancellor Nieghsay, he sends Jonny Quest, Jessie Bannon, Hadji, and Bandit to begin the search. Chancellor Nieghsay: The fate of Princess Yuna and her friends rests in your hands, Jonny, Jessie, Hadji, Bandit, can I rely on you all to bring them back home safely. Jonny Quest: We'll do our best, Chancellor Nieghsay. Jessie Bannon: You can count on us. Chancellor Nieghsay: Very good, good luck. Rachel Quest: Good luck, Jonny. Dr. Benton Quest: Be careful, all of you. Jonny Quest: Don't worry, Dad, we'll be okay. Estella Bannon: HorrorLand is a dangerous place, keep your eyes open. Race Bannon: Watch your backs. Jessie Bannon: We'll be okay, Dad, you and Mom won't have to worry. Bandit: (barks) Hadji Singh: Ready when you are, Solarna. Princess Solarna: Okay, hold on! As they climb onboard Ecto-88, they set out to find Yuna and her friends in HorrorLand. Later, Yuna and her friends are being chased by a bunch of Skeleton tigers. Princess Yuna: Come on! Hurry! Honker Muddlefoot: Yuna! Wait for me! Eclipse Smith: Wait up! Just as they ran as fast as they could, it was a dead end. Huey: We're trapped! Dewey: Trapped like rats and mice! Dipper Pines: Okay. Any last words before we became tiger food, Guys? Mabel Pines: (notice someone) Jack Skellington! Dipper Pines: Jack Skellington? As Mabel pointed, Jack Skellington came to the rescue. Jack Skellington: Hello, Little friends. (to the Skeleton tigers) Back, Boys! Back! And so, they got scared away for good. Princess Yuna: What're you doing here, Jack? Jack Skellington: Jonathan Chiller send me a message to save you all. Right, Zero? Zero: (barks) Pacifica Northwest: Thanks for coming for us, Jack. Jack Skellington: Not a problem, Little pals. Princess Yuna: I'm glad you two are here. Jack Skellington: Think nothing of it, Yuna. So, Jack and Zero took Yuna and her friends to find a way out of HorrorLand. Meanwhile at the Golden Oak Library, Star Swirl the Bearded and the other Pillars came just in time. Princess Luna: Thank goodness that you're all here. Star Swirl the Bearded: It's a good thing you summoned us, Luna. Somnambula: We presume Princess Yuna and her friends are in trouble? Princess Luna: Yes! (breathing in and out) Does someone have a brown paper bag? Flash Magnus: Here you go. Mary Beth: (holding Cindy) Is there anyway we can do to make sure Yuna and her friends stay safe? Mage Meadowbrook: Of course we'll help, Mary. After all, Twilight and her friends did the same for us. Rockhoof: You have our support, Princess Luna. Somnambula: We'll help anyway we can. Princess Solarna: We're gonna need help on this. So, they make ready to make plans to find HorrorLand for the sake of Yuna and her friends. Back at HorrorLand, Yuna and her friends followed Jack through the Mummies' Tombs. Princess Yuna: Jack. Do you think Johnathan will be okay once we get out of HorrorLand? Jack Skellington: Don't worry, Princess Yuna. I'm sure he'll be fine, He's been here for a long time because of his mother. Emerald: So, Where are we now? Dipper Pines: Mummies' Tombs. Pacifica Northwest: Is this where someone's mom died here? Honker Muddlefoot: I think you could be right, Pacifica. Then, a mummified hand came out of its tomb. Gideon Gleeful: Uh-oh! Louie: Oh no! Mabel: So that's why it was called Mummies' tomb, Because it have Egyptian mummies. Gallus (Human): Yikes! Ocellus (Human): That's not good! So, Jack led Yuna and her friends out of the tombs as fast as they could. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225